lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 317
Report #317 Skillset: Music Skill: MajorSixth Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Feb 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: To implement another layer of flavour and utility for all bards, most especially the younger ones, a proposition is formed to give the younger bards back their use of their milestone to place it where they would like to hunt at more instead of sticking it at the guildhall entrance or somewhere else in their respective organization just so that they can safely go home. In addition, with the further expansion of Lusternia upwards through the discovery of other planes, or downwards with new areas within the depths of the Undervault, the limitations of a milestone to that of an outdoors location and on Prime, not to mention outside of enemy territory, can make the boundaries of using a milestone somewhat confining in perception. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Depending on the bard in question's organization, place a guild-only milestone at the outdoor-most entrance to their guildhall so as to benefit the novice bards with a milestone they can use to get safely home with, and still allow them to place their own personal milestone wherever they wish. Mind, these guildhall milestones will change according to the guild, so a Cantor who goes Harbinger will gain access to the Harbinger guild milestone and lose access to the Cantor one. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Either remove the planar limitation from Prime only to all planes, OR enable the setting of a milestone within an indoor location. Both would be preferable, but keep in mind that the limitation of no milestones within enemy territory should always be in effect. You would also need to be on the same plane as your milestone to access it. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Both Solutions 1 and 2 Player Comments: ---on 2/17 @ 16:37 writes: I don't think solution 2 is all that neccasary, as it's already a really useful ability. Solution 1 would be a neat addition though. ---on 2/19 @ 02:22 writes: Solution 1 seems very nice, and seems like enough if you're going for novice help and flavour. Being able to imbue off prime seems like it would only really be useful on astral which is definitely not for novices, and has a number of other implications as well, so yes, unnecessary. As far as the undervault goes, a permanent milestone at some central location there wouldn't be terrible, or perhaps the occasional room in the tunnels could be made outdoors (vent to above?) ---on 2/19 @ 05:50 writes: Solution one is a very nice little skill addition. A 'home' milestone would really allow more movement for young bards who are still exploring the lands. They could benefit with this failsafe! ---on 2/19 @ 06:27 writes: Solution 1. ---on 2/20 @ 18:06 writes: I'm not sure about dropping the planar restriction (#2). #1 seems fine. ---on 2/21 @ 03:10 writes: Solution 1 seems very nice. However what stops minorsixth because I assume the milestone never changes, so does one stop this teleport skill ---on 2/22 @ 07:50 writes: I am fine with it. Question is null.